No one else...
by Significent other
Summary: My first fic! It's a Juuhachigou/Trunks one, and has the plot of Juuhachigou distroying all of the humans, leaving only her and Trunks alive. Please R&R!


No one else... Page 1  
  
Authers note : This is my first Trunks/Juuhachigou fic. It does NOT involve any hentai, yaoi,and all that other stuff. It just contains cussing and some sexual scenes. It is kinda an alternate universe fic about.. well, read for yourself! Please R&R!  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks just got back from the grocery store. He was panting like a dog, mainly because he just flew as fast   
as he could, knowing that the androids were out there, looking for him.   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Trunks shouted. "Already? You must of flew as fast as you could. That barely took5 minutes." Bulma said in confusment. "Well, anyway Trunks, I got good news! I just made an invention, that could distroy the androids!" Bulma said.  
  
Trunks stood there in amazment. "You're.. kidding right?"  
  
"Would I kid you?" She took out the small machine. "All you need to do is push the button while you're at most 10 meters from the android, and press it." "Mom, this is great!" Trunks shouted, and huged his mom. "You just saved the future.."  
  
Trunks then put on his battle clothes, and went off to finish off the androids, once and for all.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
After catching up with the androids, he hid behind a rock, ready to push the button. "Damnit, still too far." Trunks said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Juuhachigou had just found a jewel from a store tha she distroied. "Look, 17. Isn't it beautiful?" Juuhachigou gave it to Juunanagou. "Eh, it's OK." Juunanagou threw it back to Juuhachigou, but Juuhachigou accidently missed it.  
  
"Ha ha, I can't belive you didn't catch that. You're pathetic!" Juunanagou began to laugh. "Sh..Shut-up 17! I'll throw it to you next time and then well see who's laughing!" Juuhachigou went to go look for it.  
  
"Whatever." Juunanagou said. Trunks then began to move closer to Juunanagou. "Your damn android-ass dies tonight!" Trunks said with a smile on his face. Trunks pushed the button, and looked at Juunanagou. Nothing happened.  
  
"What? It should of worked from here!" Trunks shouted. All of a sudden, Juunanagou began to be gasping for air. He fell to the ground, and struggled even more. His eyes began to close. He was dead.  
  
Trunks smile sooned fromed into a wide grin. "One down, one to go."  
  
Juuhachigou retrieved the jewel. "Now lets see you catch it, 17!" She threw the jewel to Juunanagou, but the jewel just bounced off of him. "Wha? Comon, 17, you have try!"She took another look at him. "Wait.. he's..he's dead."   
  
Juuhachigou then heard something, and looked over. It was Trunks.  
  
"You killed 17!" Juuhachigou shouted. "If you want to see him that can be arranged." Trunks said. "How could you kill him that fast?" "All because of this button. If I press it, you die." Trunks said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Well then, I wont let you press it!" Juuhachigou began to make a ki blast. "This is for 17!" She released the blast.  
  
As the enormous blast began to come near Trunks, he zaokened away from it. "Ha, no blast can hit me that easily!"  
  
Then Juuhachigou zaokened right behind Trunks, and did another blast, and hit Trunks dead on. He let go of the machine, and fell to the ground, and became unconsious.  
  
Juuhachigou grabbed the machine. It read "made by Capsule Corp". "I must distroy this company, and this device." She smashed the machine, and flew away.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
After a couple of hours, Trunks woke up, brused and beaten. "Damn Juuhachigou. I need to get to mom. She will fix this up."  
  
He flew to his house as fast as he could. "Mom, are you home?" Nobody answered. "Hello? Mom?"  
  
He looked in the kitchen, and saw her, on the ground. "Mom, why are you..." A thought came to Trunks. "Mom, wake up mom, wake up!"  
  
She didn't.  
  
"No, mom, don't die." Trunks felt his moms pulse. Nothing.  
  
"DAMIT JUUHACHIGOU! YOU'LL PAY! I SWEAR, I'LL AVENGE MY MOTHERS DEATH, MY DAD'S DEATH, AND GOHAN'S DEATH. YOU'LL SEE!"  
  
To be continued...  
________________________________________________________  
  
OK, it was kinda short, and it had no Love scenes. But don't worry, it will be in the next chapter!  



End file.
